


So Why Do All My Gods Look Like You

by Write_With_Me



Series: What We Do For Love - Spierfield Week [5]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Group chat, M/M, Spierfield Day 5, Texting, one year anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_With_Me/pseuds/Write_With_Me
Summary: Day 5 Spierfield - Ensemble DayOreo Devourer has created a new Chat!Oreo Devourer: GUYS I NEED YOUR HELPWhen Simon wakes the gang up in the middle of the night in need of their help with his one-year anniversary gift they're understandably grumpy. Can he win them back over?Title from 1950 by King Princess





	So Why Do All My Gods Look Like You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this one took so long to upload everyone! I was away all weekend and I'm now working full time for the next 11 weeks so updates will be sporadic! Hope you can stick with me through this.
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this one but as usual, if you have any hints or tips let me know in the comments section, the ones left on my last fic were super helpful so if that was you, Thanks!
> 
> Hope you're all okay,  
> All the best
> 
> Mx

Oreo Devourer has created a new group chat!

Oreo Devourer named the chat “Let us be perfectly queer”

Oreo Devourer: Guys I need your help

Oreo Devourer: GUYS I NEED YOUR HELP

Leah’s on Beat: Simon it is two in the morning on Saturday…What the actual fuck?

Abby is her Superhero: SIMON ITS TWO IN THE FUCKING MORNING

Nicks playing Ball: WHY

Nicks playing Ball: ARE

Nicks playing Ball: WE

Nicks playing Ball: AWAKE

Nicks Playing Ball: ITS TWO AM

Oreo Devourer: Alright I get it it’s two in the morning jeez why is everyone so obsessed with telling me that?

Leah’s on Beat: Oh gee I don't know maybe because…WE WERE FUCKING SLEEPING DOOFUS

Oreo Devourer: Wait really?

Abby is her Superhero: I'm gonna kill you slowly

Nicks playing Ball: What do you want Spier

Oreo Devourer: Hmmm what did I want…damn its slipped my mind

Leah’s on Beat: This Slytherin is about to murder the Hufflepuff if he doesn't remember

Oreo Devourer: Oo Oo Oo I remember now

_Oreo Devourer is typing…_

Nicks playing Ball: Type faster

Abby is her Superhero: TYPE FASTER

Oreo Devourer: Okay guys the reason why I’m up so late is that I need your help with something and It’s really big and important and it's for Bram so you cant hate me for it okay

Leah’s on Beat: I wouldn't put too much faith in that

Nicks playing Ball: This better be good or Bram’s gonna find himself single and weeping over your grave

Oreo Devourer: Empty threat you'd miss me too much and Bram would beat your ass in return

Nicks playing Ball: This better be good Spier, this better be good.

Oreo Devourer: Great now that you're all involved I need your help writing the last few lines of this poem I’m doing for Bram

Abby is her Superhero: Okay my hears melting slightly keep going

Oreo Devourer: It's for our One Year Anniversary and we said we’d do gifts that didn't cost money so we could treat each other to a movie and waffle house date, you know cos we’re classy

Leah’s on Beat: No Simon, Bram’s classy, you're a disaster that tries his best

Oreo Devourer: And that's what counts

Leah’s on Beat: True, but if this is supposed to be from you then should we really be helping? Can we even help? You know Bram better than any of us Simon

Oreo Devourer: True I do, okay so what I really need you to do is read it and see what you think because I’ve had it ready for a few days but now it’s the night before and well I’M FREAKING OUT

Nicks playing Ball: Come on then man lay it on us

Abby is her Superhero: Yeah Simon come on, if you’ve woke us all up then you might as well by this point

Leah’s on Beat: Yeah come on Spier let us have it.

Oreo Devourer: Okay fine but you guys cant laugh okay, help, but not laugh

Abby is her Superhero: We wont Simon we promise now come on

Oreo Devourer: Urgh fine I regret this now but here

Oreo Devourer:

  
_I’d hidden all my life_  
_From a love like ours_  
_Holding my breath for years_  
_Hiding from stereotype towers_

_Trapped in a cage_  
_of my own making_  
_I thought I was safe_  
_So why was I shaking_

_Not being myself_  
_had started to burn,_  
_The mask I was using_  
_starting to turn_

_Then I met Blue_  
_Who was smart and composed_  
_Allowed me to dream of a life_  
_Open, exposed_

_The confidence he gave me_  
_was second to none_  
_He built me and fixed me_  
_When I became undone_

_But there was one slight issue_  
_To this perfect Love story_  
_The problem sat at my school table_  
_in such quiet glory_

_I couldn't help but think_  
_Of how funny he would be_  
_If he would but utter_  
_A single word to me_

Oreo Devourer:

  
_I couldn't help but crush_  
_on his beautiful eyes_  
_And admire his hands when he_  
_Reached for my fries_

_But surely this boy_  
_Was just a crush_  
_Even though every glance he gave me_  
_Caused me to blush_

_But me and Blue were still_  
_Going so strong_  
_The feelings I had_  
_Made me feel so wrong_

_Then came the day_  
_When my world fell apart_  
_My secret was out_  
_My friends and love did depart_

_How could I blame them_  
_after what I had done_  
_For while being blackmailed_  
_I’d lied to everyone_

_It’s a story that we shall skip_  
_for this is a happy day_  
_But it did bear mentioning,_  
_as it brought us on our way_

_Lets get back on track_  
_To our epic love tale_  
_Of how Jacques met Blue_  
_And love was not confined to e-mail_

Oreo Devourer:

  
_It turns out that I_  
_should not of worried_  
_For both Blue and my crush_  
_Walked the fairground unhurried_

  
_They came to be one_  
_As i was sat on that wheel_  
_Showing a small pearly smile_  
_My heart he did steal_

_We rose on that Ferris wheel_  
_So high into the sky_  
_But seeing you there simply_  
_Made me fly_

_We_ leaned _in together_  
_As if we both had the same thought_  
_For up here we were free_  
_We weren't going to be caught_

_I remember the moment_  
_Your lips touched mine_  
_Even Oreos have never tasted_  
_So divine_

_We broke apart from_  
_That kiss upon high_  
_Our loss of contact_  
_Made me sigh_

_Yet you took my hand_  
_So gentle and sweet_  
_After that moment you truly_  
_Swept me off my feet_

Oreo Devourer:

  
_You've never stopped being_  
_careful and kind_  
_As far as boyfriends go_  
_You're the number one find_

_Now here we are_  
_A year down the line_  
_I still can’t really believe_  
_That you're all mine_

_I am so grateful_  
_For everyday I spend with you_  
_I only hope you feel_  
_The same as I do_

_You're the perfect partner_  
_For snuggles and cuddles_  
_You calm me down like no other_  
_When I feel my life is a muddle_

_You understand references when_  
_I talk Harry Potter_  
_And while I ship Draco and Harry_  
_I’ll always find you hotter_

_You're the cream to my cookie_  
_And the_ huffle _to my puff_  
_You complete me in a way_  
_That I just can’t say enough_

_This Poems getting long_  
_so there's just one thing left to do_  
_And that my dear Bram is to say_  
_I love you_

  
_Leah’s on Beat is typing…_

_Abby is her Superhero is typing…_

_Nicks playing Ball is typing…_

Oreo Devourer: So what do you guys think

Oreo Devourer: WHY ARE YOU ALL TYPING

Oreo Devourer: TYPE FASTER BITCHES

Oreo Devourer: OH GOD you all hate it don't you, you think its stupid and you're trying to find a nice way to tell me

Oreo Devourer: I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE JUST BAKED AN OREO CAKE

Leah’s on Beat: SIMON SHUT UP

Abby is her Superhero: YEAH SHUT UP

Nicks playing Ball: IT TOOK TOO LONG TO TYPE BECAUSE WE”RE ALL CRYING OVER OUR PHONES

Abby is her Superhero: He’s right Simon

Abby is her superhero: It’s beautiful Simon, beautiful

Leah’s on Beat: Bram’s gonna melt into a puddle when he reads this Simon and you wanna know how I know that? Because I just did. You’ve managed to get all three of us crying at fucking 2AM. An impressive feat Spier.

Oreo Devourer: You guys aren't shitting me?

Oreo Devourer: You actually like it?

Nicks playing Ball: No dude we don't like it

Nicks playing ball: WE LOVE IT

Oreo Devourer: NICK YOU BITCH I WAS ABOUT TO CRY

Nicks playing Ball: LOL sorry man, but it’s true, we love it, Bram’s gonna treasure it forever, for real.

Leah’s on Beat: Honestly Simon, this is a whole new side to you, I didn't even know you could write like this but I can literally see your heart all over this and if we can? Bram definitely will okay?

Abby is her Superhero: Leah’s right Simon, this is your love in the written word

Oreo Devourer: GUYS STOP IM CRYING I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH

Leah’s on Beat: And we love you too

Leah’s on Beat: Just

Abby is her Superhero: Don't wake us up at 2 AM again or we will retract our love and kill you, Bram can’t take us all on

Oreo Devourer: That's fair

Oreo Devourer: Tell you what since you did this for me I’ll buy everyone a sides special next time we waffle house?

Nicks playing Ball: DEAL

Abby is her Superhero: DEAL

Leah’s on Beat: DEAL

Oreo Devourer: GREAT, I love you guys, now go back to sleep our business here is adjourned go dream of Oreos or some shit

Leah’s on Beat: Don’t have to tell me twice, night everyone and have fun tomorrow Simon

Abby is her Superhero: Goodnight!!!! Don’t let bed bugs bite, or do if you're into that ;)

Nicks playing Ball: Abby I’m kink shaming!!! Night y’all

Simon smiled as he rolled over in his bed, he truly did love his friends more than words could say, he went over his poem one last time, a small smile on his face and feeling a hell of a lot more confident now he had three out of four of his favourite people backing him. He turned out his light and drifted off to sleep with the sound of King Princess crooning softly over his speaker

 

_I hope that you're happy with me in your life_  
_I hope that you won't slip away in the night_  
_I hope that you're happy with me in your life_  
_I hope that you won't slip away_  
_I hate it when dudes try to chase me_  
_I love it when you try to save me_


End file.
